rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Humphrey the Troll
Boris and Natasha have accidentally bump Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper and the five of them falls into a large troll place and he trapped them in his cage and they are trying to get out when the troll is keeping his eyes on them. Plots Once upon a time when Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper were walk through the woods, they are being watched by Boris and Natasha and they jumped out and bumped Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper and five of them accidentally falls off the cliff and then landed into a large troll place. When Rocky and Bullwinkle are arguing with Boris and Natasha, Casper told them to be quiet because they're at Humphrey place, Bullwinkle asks him, who is Humphrey. Then suddenly the gang found out that Humphrey is a large troll and he is very angry at them so he tried to strangle them. Casper, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha saw a large hole which shaped like a door and thought it's a way out so they went in and then suddenly it's closed on them and it's not a way out, it's a trap. Casper try to go through out, Humphrey try to strangle him and he goes back in and Humphrey warn Casper, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha if he sees them, trying to get out of his cage, he's going to strangle them all. Casper, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha feel sorry for themselves because Humphrey is going to strangle them if they get out of his cage but how are they going to get out of there. Rocky has a idea, he told Casper to turn himself invisible and go through bars and try to grab a key. Once he grabbed it, Humphrey sees him so Casper put a key back and go through back to the cage with Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha and Humphrey told them that's strike 1, two more strikes and Humphrey is going to strangle Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Boris and Natasha. Rocky got another idea so he told Casper to turn himself into a shovel and Bullwinkle grabbed him and shoving down under ground so the gang goes under ground and dig through under and they dig their way out of ground but Humphrey sees them so they walk under again and head back to the cage. Humphrey told Casper, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha that's strike 2, one more strike and he's strangle them all. Casper, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha still feel sorry for themselves because Humphrey is going to give them one more strike and he's strangle them. Then suddenly, Rocky has one more idea so he told Casper to call his uncles, Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso the Ghostly Trios, they are their only hope to make them escape so Casper calls the Ghostly Trios and warn them that he, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha are trapped in Humphrey's cage and the Trios are not very happy so they fly to Humphrey's place and scare him immediately. Soon the Ghostly Trios arrives at Humphrey's place, they begin to scare him while Casper turn invisible again and he goes through the bars again and grabbed a key without Humphrey seeing him because he's being distracted by the Ghostly Trios. Casper unlocks the bars of cage and free Rocky, Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha and then they escape and the Ghostly Trios chase Humphrey to the cage and then they locked him inside the cage. Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper told the Ghostly Trios that it's was all Boris and Natasha's faults because they started accidentally bumping them and falls into Humphrey's place, the Ghostly Trios told Boris and Natasha if they ever bumped Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper and falling down to a large troll's place again, they are going to scare them for a punishment and Boris and Natasha promised the Ghostly Trios that they never ever do that again and they all live happily ever after. The End! Category:Season 2 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes